Such a sliding arrangement is known from DE 10 2011 050 605 A1. In this instance, the sliding arrangements are used in order to enable comfortable operation in particular with handle-free drawers or sliding doors or the like. Accordingly, for example, the closed drawer can be pressed by the user at the front end thereof.